Pose for Bass
by enigmaticgirl
Summary: Not his average bimbo and not her prince in shining armor, but definitely each other's escape.


**Hello there! This is a rather long one-shot and it's set after 1x13(at least I guess it is, the one when Chuck and Nate have that fight in front of the school) but in my story Chuck didn't send any blast. I do not own anything…well except this story :) **

**Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Blair was enjoying the sunlight that came through her windows. She prepared herself for a shopping spree, partly because the weather was amazing but mostly because a certain Bass did something stupid as per usual on Friday and she'd been in a bad mood ever since so she figured a few stops at Gucci and Chanel will just fix all of her problems. It really started to bother her that the incindent bothered her so much in the first place! She flashbacked to that day at school…

_Blair spotted Chuck for sometime but she decided to just go past him and ignore him but it didn't work since he threw his cigarrete and went on to follow her._

"_Oh, don't stop on my account." She said_

"_Oh I had to, second hand smoke is bad for the uh..."__  
><em>_Blair turned around so fast it startled him. "I'm not pregnant. So goodbye mistake, so far in my past I can hardly remember."__  
><em>_"You cannot be serious." He said grinning, reaching out to her.__  
><em>_"You can't be touching me." She brutally pushed his hand away from her act itself made Chuck flinch and she almost felt sorry. Almost. " Look, if you were going to tell Nate, you would have done so in Monaco but you don't want him to hate you. And you know he would. Game over." She just wanted to end it with him once and for all. She knew that in order to hurt him she had to be the bitchiest bitch she could ever be.__  
><em>_Suddenly his eyes darkened and his face hardened. "Game's not over until I say it is."__  
><em>_That was it, that was the last straw she could take. She spitefully fired back. "Then have fun playing with yourself."_

She shivered, the memory was chilling now when she remembered his face the whole time. She didn't think then but now she wondered if he didn't do something unbelievebly impossible to fix. The thought of anybody finding out about their little _affair_, especially_ Nate_, made her sick to her stomach.  
>No, she thought, even Chuck Bass isn't that reckless to actually mess with Blair Waldorf. Well mess with her outside her sheets. Adevilish green appeared on her face but just as soon it faded as she shuddered. She mentally slapped herself and then she got up to leave. That's when her phone started ringing.<p>

"Bass, have you called to beg for forgivness or crawl for it? I would settle for both, of course."

"Waldorf," his deep raspy voice echoed "no, it's about something bigger, better… not my package if you were wondering…"

"Don't flatter yourself…" she snorted.

"I'm just saying, if you're looking for recreational sex…"

"Look, if you're going to be a pig even after what you did on Friday, just know I am going to hang up."

"Alright, alright, you win. No but seriously now Waldorf, it's a present. An actual present. All you have to do is meet me at this address I am going to text you."

She did not expect that. She looked ar her phone dumbfounded as silence filled the room.

"Uh…Waldorf?"

"You've lost it. I am seriously going to hang up."

"Just meet me."

The click was the proof that she ended the conversation. Stupid conversation, she thought. The nerve, the unbeliavable Chuckness of him, she thought. She sighed in exasparation and went to the now more needed shopping spree.

After two hour things started to look brighter, air seemed clearer, people seemed better and she felt happier with a few clothing items. Her bags were big but no problem in handling them. She was about to hail a cab when her phone rang again.

"I am still waiting." Bass said as in a singing tone almost.

She allowed herself to smile a little but just a little.

"You can grow actual roots for all I care. Bye now."

"Come on Blair, you kind of owe me for the way you treated me the other day…"

Her pulse fastened as her blood pressure was about to hit the Empire State Building rooftop.

"Excuse you, asshole?"

"I'm serious, Blair. At least humor me. Come meet me. I want to make up for our fight."

"Go drown in the Hudson River!" She hung up on him for the second time that day. She finally hailed a cab and went home, refusing to acknowledge the existence of Chuck Bass.

Another three hours passed and her phone rang again.

"I am not leaving this place until you show up." Now he souded a little irritated.

"Like that will affect me in any way." She laughed.

"Waldorf…"

"Hm?" she was smirking now thinking about how much time he wasted, waiting for her.

"Please, come." His voice was so soft it made her stand up. For some reason her mouth gaped for a moment.

"Your plead is meaningless." She harshly replied but she could already feel he walls crumbling.

"Alright, you may continue with your torture but I am going to call you, text you, beep you, whatever it takes to get you here."

"I could easily turn it off."

"I'll call at your home."

"I'll unplugg it."

"You can't, your mother is there."

"She's not, as a matter of fact."

"I'll come at your place."

"Just dare, just dare."

"You can't keep me out forever."

"Watch me."

"You can't…" he stopped mid-way.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut me out."

She departed the phone as she took in a sharp breath.

"This is ridiculous, you're ridiculous, but I will show up to see what your perverted and twisted mind can call a present." She hung up without wanting to hear him say thank you or to hear the victory in his voice as he once again cemented his way to her with his words.

The ride was awfully long and she started to feel anxious about the location as they were officially out of Manhattan and on going to Brooklyn. When the cab finally stopped to its destination she feared she will get killed if she stepped out of the cab.

"Ma'am, this is it. "

"Sir, could you, um, wait for just a moment, I need to make a call."

"Sure…"

The phone rang once only.

"Are you here yet?"

"Bass, if getting raped and killed on an alley is what you consider a present then I was right, you have lost it."

"I will come right away to pay for the cab." He hung up.

"Bass!" she angrily pushed the ignore button even though he ended the call.

A knoch in the window made her jump and hit the cab rooftop.

A beautiful laughter erupted from Chuck's throat, it was soft and short. She smiled even though he couldn't see since her head was down as she rubbed the top of her head. She opened the window.

"You think this is funny but it won't be so funny when I scratch your eyes out."

"Here you go, sir!" Chuck gave the driver the money. "Come on." He opened the door for her.

Blair looked suspiciously around before stepping out.

"Are you sure you're not trying to murder me?"

Blair gulped when the only escape drove off.

Chuck put out his arm for her to take it. "Waldorf, will you quit bitching and follow me?"

She huffed and ignored his arm when she heard a dog barking really loud somewhere so near she thought he was going to bite her head off.

She hurried and linked her arm with his. He smirked down on her and she rolled her eyes.

They made their way to a building that relatively looked in a good condition. As soon as they entered she spotted the chairs, the props, the lights, it was a photo studio.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed but she still had no idea what the surprise in fact was.

He put her arms around her waist from behind, bringing her closer to him. She frowned but she did not protest. In fact she loved the overwhelming feeling of warmth he provoked.

She felt his whispers as she smirked.

"I thought about this for quite a while, now. You are such a beautiful woman." He said as his arms climbed up from her waist in an intimate embrace. "Your beauty is breath-taking " he ran his hands up and down her body, slowly, making it look like he was warming her up. "Captivating." He whispered again "and I say, why not photograph this beautiful body and face of yours?"

"Is this your way of asking for forgivness?" she said almost breathless, hear head resting on his chest.

All of a sudden, he let go of her making her regret her words. She wanted more touching.

"This is my way of entertaining an amazing woman like you. " He took her hand and it kissed before he extended his other arm to show the room they were in.

"And how many others have you entertained this way?"

"None. I would never go through this much trouble for anybody else. " He smirked using his thumb to caress her chin.

"Of course there is no comparison between me and …all the rest."

"Definitely not. "

"Which makes me wonder why the hell am I here and not somewhere else, anywhere else?" she whispered "Why the hell am I here with you and not with Nate?"

He fliched slightly but enough for her to notice as he retracted his hand. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair. Blair waited patiently and he turned around swiftly.

"I know, I know I do not deserve you. The simple sight of you reminds me of that everyday, you do not have to tell me, trust me I a fully aware of how much I do not deserve you."

Chuck didn't look at her, almost as if he was ashamed he talked this much, that he allowed himself to reveal his true emotions. Blair was about to say something hurtful when she bit her lip. He seemed sincere but truthfully she enjoyed this sight of him. Enjoyed the fact that she was capable of bringing out his human side which is something nobody thought he had. Only on rare occasions had she seen him vulnerable but only a few times and when they were younger.

"Nice. A bit dramatic, but nevertheless, nice choice of words."

Chuck looked up as he looked at her about to say something when Blair cut him off.

"So, what, you'll just undress me and take shots of me? That sounds like porn."

"We can do porn if you want…" he grinned and Blair shot him a glare.

"Or we could just play dress-up. You like that game."

"I'm not 8. And it's not just dress-up, it's role-playing. It's like a play only with no audience, just us, all alone in the world... " she was about to continue when she saw his smirk which only meant nasty thoughts running through his mind.

"I like where you're headed" Chuck said with an emphasis on the last word.

"You keep doing this, are you obsessed, Bass? You know, I could call that cab right away. I memorized the number of the company."

"You can't leave."

"And why the hell not?" she folded her arms.

"Because we didn't even start playing yet and there's so much fun in store for us."

"What a bad slogan for a sex shop."

"Or description for a sex tape."

"There you go with your insatiable appetite."

"You started it!"

"Oh, forgive me for provoking you, what can I say."

"No trouble, Waldorf. Your tease is very, very appealing."

"I think you'd find appealing even my pinkie toe."

"Every part of your body is, that's a fact."

She smiled, a sincere one since she got there. He felt an overwhelming pride take over him as he achived what he wished for. He felt her walls breaking down.

"Careful Bass, if I didn't know you so well I'd think you were crushing on me."

He snorted, a slight hint of blush visible on his cheeks. "I may worship your appearance but that's about it, Waldorf. I don't do relationships longer than a night or a weekend, depends on how much the woman wants."

"You're absoultey and undoubtedly heinous." She grimaced almost ignoring his blush and crushing the warm feeling in her abdomen.

"Part of my charm."

"How do women fall for that dirty talk?"

"It's not just dirty talk, I do a lot of flirting. And I quite master the art of it. Some even consider me a legend around New York."

She started laughing so hard, she almost remained breathless. But it wasn't a mocking one and he knew it. He did it again. A sincere, beautiful laughter. He smiled.

"Do explain, Bass."

"Well how do you explain that even after dumping them, they'd still come for more."

"I'd say brainless bimbos with a pot addiction is quite the explanantion."

"Some were as you described, but others… not so much. Did you know I've had half the female population at Constance? Some even several times."

Her eyes widened as his smirk increased.

"Not so surprised, actually."

"And why is that? Because I'm a legend."

"Who even says you are?"

"Every single guy you know and don't. Even Nathaniel."

"I bet the married ones don't think so."

He cringed a little "No, no, I stay away from married women."

"Why, too old?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with that. How do you think I passed at History. No, they're too emotionally clingy."

"So you've date some."

"Very, very few."

"Wait, hold up, Mrs. Bailey, Bass? Ewwwwww"

"Judge all you want but she wasn't so old nor bad looking. Plus I've had the best grades."

"Now it all makes sense. You never wanted to say why you had them but now it's all clear. Still, very disgusting."

"You see, Wadorf, sex helps people."

"And your way to a scholarship."

"Ok, let's not get carried away. Not all the teachers are females plus I wouldn't have the time."

"Yeah, 'cause you have such a busy and productive life outside of school."

"Plenty of drinking and partying, yes! You are catching up, Waldorf."

She laughed before looking at her wrist watch. A very elegant one, he noticed. What a classy woman with classy taste.

"Alright Bass, it's getting late…"

Suddenly he felt regret. How easy time flew when he was around her. Though he only admitted to himself, he absolutely loved spending time with her.

"Patience, darling. We'll get to the spicy part immediately. Come on, let me show you around." He took her hand and ignored what he considered a childish butterly feeling in his abdomen. He looked away from her to hide his blush.

"I specially selected this place, far away from New York and far away from Gossip Girl. Now this is the wardrobe, you can put on whatver you want. This is were the magic will happen. Well, you posing for me will just be more than enough for me if I would die tonight."

She smacked his arm with her other hand. He flinched and smirked he way.

"I had a photographer prepared but he left after you didn't show up… anyway I think it'll be better this way. I can take the shots, how hard can it be. I've done it before but in other … " he looked at her up and and down "circumstances. "

"Of course you did."

"You'll be more comfortable…" he suddenly took her in his arms. "Just the two of us as you said earlier…"

"This looks so much like a romantic get-away to me." That threw Chuck completely off as he went rigid and let go of her immediately. She laughed.

"Wow, the simplest and slightest mention of the words involving commitment simply mortifies you! This really entertains me." She continued laughing as she made her way to the wardrobe but before closing the door she said "Do not worry, Bass, you're the last man I'd ever go for in life." And she shut the door.

He frowned at it for a few moments, thinking why but then she remembered who he was and he knew why. Well she was lucky he wasn't looking for any kind commitment because otherwise she wouldn't be thinking like that. Or was she? To his despair, he considered her the ultimate woman as far as perfection went. He did admire her. And not only did she arouse him physically but also intelectually. Verbally, emotionally. He did not understand why he felt that way towards his best friend's girl, but he did. And while a part of him loathed these feelings, the other part longed for her, craved her, neeeded her so much to the point it was scary as hell.

The door suddenly swung open and out appeared Blair in something that looked like a body and a tight short skirt. Around her shoulders she had something made of feathers. Her hair was messy as if she just woke up or messed it with her hands. Her make up dark and provocative. She was simply breath-taking and Chuck remained still for a few moments admiring her. She at that point noticed him staring at her and knew she made quite the impact.

"This is all that I liked, everything else looked like I was a cabaret dancer."

"Well…the clothes are from Victrola."

"Eww, Bass! These too?"

"Relax, Waldorf. Respectable women work there."

"Do any of them shower?"

"Oh, they get showered alright. With the most expensive champange and lots of cash."

"Enough already, I'll just soak in boiled water when I get home."

Chuck started laughing and its sound made Blair smile.

"You're lucky I'm bored." She said heading to one of the walls. Chuck got the camera and followed her.

"Trust me, in this case, I am the lucky one." He said giving her an actual smile instead of his trademark smirk which made her stomach flutter like crazy.

For a few moments none of them knew what to do exactly. An awkward silence filled the room as they both looked at each other.

Suddenly she exclaimed. "Oh, what the hell!"

She approached him and started untying his bow as she realized he was wearing a very exquisite suit. She also noticed how pale Chuck turned as he did not expect that. She watched him gulp a couple of times and look hypnotized. She could see herself in his eyes and she looked nothing like the good girl she always does, this time she saw that girl who danced at Victrola, who slept with Chuck. This time she saw the truest side of herself which only he got to see and probably be the last one as she thought she needed to distance herself from him, she felt things getting too complicated.

"Come one, you're the photographer, you're supposed to tell me what to do. " she whispered, throwing the bow somewhere near them.

"Come on, you wanted to play, so get into it. Do something." She watched Chuck struggle between lust and serenity and eventually the more powerful feeling took over as he crushed his lips onto hers. A very passionate kiss took them both into overdrive and oblivion. The need for air parted them as she felt so weak that she was thankul for the fact that he was holding her. He reached out for another kiss but she distanced herself and glued herself to the wall.

"Come one, take the shots."

He took one.

She switched he pose and he took another one.

She was so captivating that he just wanted to stare at her and yet so provocative that he just wanted to have her.

His glares and stares of awe quickly made her feel dizzy and shivery. It was nothing like she ever experienced and it scared the hell out of her. And she felt this emotional roller-coaster every time he was around her and especially inside of her.

The session turned so intimate and private that they felt like they were out of their bodies and spying on each other. Now and then he'd come and brush a lock of hair or she'd run a hand through his hair. He took pictures of her from every angle. She posed mostly elegant yet outrageously sexy. He couldn't believe what was happening, it felt like a dream. But so he thought about Victrola, yet that also happened.

Suddenly she felt so exhausted that she rested one arm on the wall and one on her hip.

"Stay still."

"What, like this?"

"Yes."

And so she did.

"And look at me like I am your escape."

She felt a rush of adrenaline run through her veins.

"Escape from what?"

He blinked and his mouth gaped for a second and then it hit him.

"From reality, from yourself."

And so she did. And it felt perfect, it felt right.

He looked at it and whispered more to himself "Perfection."

She felt an overwhelming heat in her entire body. She licked her lips.

"I think that's a wrap."

He looked up at Blair who started going to the wardrobe. He frowned but didn't protest.

"Alright."

She closed the door and allowed herself to slide against it as she tried to calm her heartbeats. This was getting too damn complicated.

Finally, she emerged outside. She looked exactly like before the session only the make up remained which contrasted strongly with her outfit.

"These…" he said pointing at the camera "are amazing, Blair. I took the time to look at them again. You're such a natural. You should do more of this and officially. "

"Delete them."

Chuck couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked up at her and saw her face very serious.

"What?"

"Erase. Everything."

She looked at him and saw a hurt, almost betrayed look on his face. A sharp pain went through her chest.

"I see, you're afraid I'm gonna do something with them. Like show them to Nate or send them to Gossip Girl. Honestly, Blair, I didn't think you could ever not trust me. Not as the other man but as your friend. Your long time friend, Blair!"

"I think we're way past that barrier, don't you?" she yelled at him.

"What the hell do you want from me, Blair? Say, marry me and have my children?" he yelled back.

"You are crazy! Fine, the reason is that what we did for the past few hours isn't what friends are supposed to do. And you are not supposed to do this to Nate nor am I."

"And yet he slept with your best friend. And she left town for a year. And they both kept it from you."

Blair fliched.

"That doesn't mean we have to act like them."

"But we already had. And several times. And better than them."

"That's my point! It's wrong what we're doing. " she said ignoring his last words.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

"So… just …delete them Chuck."

"No."

She completely froze, even her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not let you delete the memories of probably, no, exactly one of my favorite nights in my entire life. "

"Chuck…"

"No, it's not gonna happen, Waldorf. And trust me, never will I ever want to share these with anyone else. How can I show this Blair that was meant for my eyes only?" he soflty whispered.

Her eyes widened. The response shocked her so, that she didn't have time to mask it. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"After what you just said, you still think it's not crazy?"

"I don't care."

This was getting out hand. Chuck was acting completely insane. But she wasn't going to leave without having her way. But she also wasn't going to completely devastate him. A crazy thing to think but apparently she really hurt his feelings. Another proof that things were getting too heavy, too tangled.

And suddenly it hit her.

"How about a compromise?"

Chuck pouted but still nodded.

"I'm listening."

"You delete all the photos.." she said reaching out for the camera but he was quicker.

"Nah, lost me at you."

"Let me finish! You delete all the photos… except the last one. " she approached him and put her hands on his shoulders fixing her glare on his lips then on his eyes as her hands gripped. "The Escape shot."

Chuck gulped then put his arms around her waist. "For a moment there I thought you will propose sex…" he said making her grimace as he tightened his embrace "But I have to admit, I like this one better."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do." He handed her the camera. "See, unlike you, I trust you Waldorf."

"A very wise choice, Bass. Very wise, indeed." And so she respected their deal and deleted everything except the last one. She handed the camera back.

"Have fun playing with yourself." Blair said in a teasing tone. But what she received wasn't playful.

"Another mistake so far in the past you can hardly remember?" his raspy voice echoed as he was looking at the Escape picture.

Her whole body tensed up at the sound of her own words. "Most likely, if you don't measure your words."

"Relax, Waldorf. I am just messing you. Although, the way you rejected me like I was some kind of a rapist really did bother me a little."

Her jaw clenched now. "I'd say a little more if you're still hung up on that when I should be the one offended. In fact, for that scene, I shouldn't even have come here today."

Chuck laughed. "You're lovely when annoyed."

"Oh, I must be gorgeous then because I am enraged."

"Oh, Waldorf, no, please, don't hurt me." Chuck mocked her in a bored voice.

"Basshole, just take me home."

Chuck laughed as he took the camera, put it in a briefcase and put his arm around her shoulders.

"This goes right into my safe. Come one, Arthur's been waiting since you got dressed."

"That's very disturbing, Bass. I don't wanna know what you'll do with that picture nor do I want to listen."

"This is gold. How many guys can brag about having Blair Waldorf pose for them? Yeah, none."

"I could do this for Nate in a split of second." She spitefully fired but this time it didn't work because _she_ didn't believe _her own_ words either.

"Yeah, but could he be your escape?" His raspy whisper sent shivers down her spine and warm fluttering in her abdomen. She blushed and hurried ahead to where Arthur was. She got in soon followed by Chuck.

"This night, Bass…"

"Never happened, I know." He smirked at her.

She looked out the window, the city lights fascinating her as they always did.

"No, I guess he couldn't." she whispered although she knew Chuck could hear her. And he did. And he understood her answer that made him smile and look out the window on his side at the city lights.

**Wow. That was…. I loved writing this. And to think that an image of Leighton Meester inspired me for this story.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
